Everybody Steals
by Lady Lipton
Summary: Basically, Vi x Caitlyn. Rated M for violence, future twistedness, language and sexual content.
1. I hate parties

Vi always hated parties. Too official for her liking, nobody she would ever spend time with would show up on such an occasion.

The festivity was held in the main town hall. The room itself was neither to big nor too small and fit roughly 300 people.  
Its left side was decorated with antique stained glass and lead to a sizeable balcony which a view of Piltover.

Hanging on the right wall were portraits of Piltover´s finest, each one a masterpiece on itself.

On the far end of the hall was the table of honor against a backdrop of colossal brass gears.  
These gems of Piltoverian engineering were turning for a hundred years now without fail.

Vi could think of roughly a bazillion places she´d rather be right now, including the Shadow Isles. And the Void. Especially the Void.

The only reason she was attending this bullshit was at the moment delivering an acceptance speech for her appointment as the Head of Piltover´s Police Department.

Caitlyn was wearing overknee leather boots and extremely short white pants under which the straps of her garter belt were showing. Her dark blue double-breasted jacket was cut remarkably low.

It was basically another proof that the former sheriff had the biggest breasts in all of Piltover.  
Vi snickered. Piltover´s designers were a bunch of twisted perverts, not that she would mind.  
The sight of Caitlyn wearing that… thing was an appropriate reason for enduring all things party-related.

Next to Caitlyn sat Ezreal. Vi was amused when she saw that Taric had sat down beside him.

To Caitlyn´s right was Jayce, that squeaky clean hero of Piltoverian spirit. She felt a little sting of jealousy in her heart. Everyone knew that he and Caitlyn were dating.

To the very right of the honor table was Heimerdinger with his crazy haircut. Rumor had it that there were many yet-to-be-discovered species living in his hair.  
Only Heimerdinger would actually know the truth, though.

"…great responsibility, but also a grand opportunity to demonstrate the best of my abilities. I assure you I will serve and protect each and every day the state and the people of Piltover.

" Finally, I express my gratitude to all people who made it possible for me to be standing in front of you all today and accepting this new challenge. I would like to thank statesman Eldin Hawke, who did not hesitate in appointing me to direct Piltover´s Law Enforcement.

"I would also like to thank special people and colleagues."

Vi pricked her ears at the mention of the last word.

"You have inspired me over the years to be involved, my dear parents. Without your unwavering support for me I would not be where I am today.  
"My gratitude not only goes to you who supported me, but also to those who provide aid to Piltover and the safety of its citizens.  
"To our revered inventor Heimerdinger!"She rose her glass. "Piltover would not be the city of Progress without you.

"At last, a toast to the Law Enforcements most valuable ally and hero of Piltover: Jayce, Defender of Tomorrow!"  
She started applauding and the rest of the audience joined in, albeit Vi found herself clapping dispassionately. While Jayce accepted Caitlyn´s praise as if he took it for granted, she felt traited.

Not a mention, the smallest of thanks, or a SINGLE word to her, who Caitlyn had been working with on a day-to-day basis for the last year. Zilch, nada, niente.  
Vi slammed her hand onto the massive oak wood table. "Ungrateful bitch", she hissed.

She got up from her seat and headed directly to the conveniently placed bar. It was of course empty, since every potential customer was still supposed to listen to Caitlyn´s Oh-so-important speech.  
She approached the bemused barkeeper.

"Sorry, we´re not supposed to open until the formalities are over," he told her in a well-chosen tone of cordiality. Not something she wanted right now.  
"You know.." – she over-accentuated each word deliberately – "if you won´t get me a fucking drink in the next fucking seconds, your fucking head is gonna meet that fucking bar in front of you."  
The barkeeper sighed.

"Well, I suppose we´re open now, ma'am."

"And don´t call me madam. Ever. Again."

"All right… Sir." That flattered Vi´s ego and she sat down.

"What is it going to be, then?"  
She didn´t consider for long. "You have Noxian Firewater?"

The barkeeper chuckled appreciatively. "Noxus… where everything is strong. Especially the alcohol." He left to fetch a bottle of the desired liquor and returned shortly after.

"No ice?"

Vi nodded. He then filled the glass and handed it to her. Piltover´s enforcer promptly took a big mouthful.

"That lovesick?," the barkeeper asked sympathetically.  
Vi´s stomach seized up. "Well, I´m not lovesick," she managed to reply immediately. Pleased with how confident she sounded, she emptied her glass triumphantly.

"That came out too fast," he chuckled, while refilling her glass.

"As if," Vi snorted dismissively, but nevertheless continued staring at her amber drink. Everything was better than meeting the eyes of the barkeeper. Looks reveal.

"It´s the sheriff, isn´t it?"

She was struck by lightning, electrified.

_No, not Caitlyn, not her, how would he know… I am too obvious, must not tell, must lie, be strong, invincible_-  
The pink-haired woman slammed her left fist onto the bar counter, making the glass clatter.

He didn´t even blink.

"I am far from being a genius… but there is no need for intellect to see that you have an impressive crush on that woman."

Vi had no time to counter, as applause started filling the hall. It seemed "the formalities" were over.

While people started to make their way to the bar and other catering available, she quickly snatched the Firewater from the dazed barkeeper and left for the balcony. Vi had no need for people right now. Or ever.

The barkeeper was slightly disgruntled that the Enforcer had just taken off with his sole bottle of Firewater. However, he had no intention of wrenching it from the hands of an even more disgruntled woman who could easily beat him to a pulp.  
Best to hope that nobody would be asking for exactly that liquor. It was ghastly anyway.

The first customer had found his way to the bar.

"Say, do you have Noxian Firewater?"  
_Well, d'oh. _He went on with his routine anyway, smiling broadly.  
"Ah Noxus… where everything is strong. Especially the alcohol." The barkeeper sighed.

"I´m afraid we have just run out of stock."


	2. Confessions

Vi kicked open the door leading to the balcony with way too much force.  
She headed straight to the balustrade where she put down her booze.  
The moon shone brightly this night and only few stars could be seen.

She felt a cold breeze in her face, the first touch of the coming fall. Her gaze trailed over Piltover´s urban canyons. Everything seemed to be ok.  
The peace comforted her.

She took a large gulp from the bottle, the liquor burnt in her throat.  
Vi started to laugh and didn´t even know why. It was a rare occasion that she felt free of any feeling. The Enforcer unfastened her bow tie.

She took out a pack of cigarettes and picked one up with her lips only. The lighter threw a shadow on her face, and she inhaled the first lungful of smoke.

There were three things that Vi loved to do; smoking, drinking and beating people up. And if Caitlyn were a hobby, the sheriff would probably be included, too.

Things that she didn´t like, however, included the tuxedo she was wearing at the moment.  
_How can people be wearing those things?_, she mused. The tux was like the party: stiff, uncomfortable, official.  
But, in the end, she was lucky that Taric had only put her in a suit, as opposed to what he had originally planned.

Upon hearing that Vi, too, had been invited to Caitlyn´s promotion party, he had decided that the Enforcer was going to need a fancy outfit. He had dragged her to the seamstresses that did the costumes for his musical.

Vi had adamantly refused to try on anything with a skirt and the Knight had finally settled down on making her a suit. Albeit one with a bow tie. _Grrrr..._

"You should really stop smoking, Vi."

She flinched, she hadn´t heard that Taric paid her a visit on the balcony.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack." She then looked down and realized that her feet were surrounded by cigarette butts. _Oh... who cares.  
_

"Did you calm down?"  
"I never had to," she insisted. "Care for a smoke? Or maybe a drink for real men?" He declined with a wave of the hand.

"Well, you **did** rush away like a drama queen. All because she didn´t thank you?"  
"Dr. Love already knows the answer, doesn´t he?," Vi scoffed.  
"I already told you oh so often: go confess to Caitlyn!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? See, she didn´t even mention me once today. We spent the last two years together, every fucking day. I saved her life and she saved mine. And today she acts like: Oh, look at **me**…"- she pretended to be sipping from an invisible tea-cup –"**I** did it all by myself."

Vi snorted furiously. "I only came here because she asked."  
"See, she wants you around. That is a good sign."

"But-"  
"No buts.  
"Vi, every time you´re drunk, you come to my place in the middle of the night, on weekdays," - he added, calm voice sounding increasingly annoyed - "and complain about how Caitlyn does not love you."

The pink one knew Taric long enough to see that even a slight raise in his voice meant he was _furious_.  
"I don´t even want her love. But, where´s my respect, dude?!"

"You would already have that respect if you didn´t act like an insensitive chauvinist. A quick hint: women do **not** like that."  
"What do you know about, women, faggot," Vi snarked maybe a bit too snappish.

Taric didn´t say a word. He only _glared_.

The Piltover Enforcer was reminded that, albeit he had soft manners, the Knight was still a 6"5 bear who could wield a massive hammer with ease.

Vi gave in. "You´re right." She gave his biceps a regretful fist-bump. Taric still didn´t move.

Then he sighed and the tension ebbed off.

"The point is: you´re suffering and yearning. How long has it been since you told me about Caitlyn?," he mused. "How long do you plan to brood over this?"  
"It isn´t easy," Vi defended herself.

"Who said it would?" He checked his chronograph. "Don´t you prefer the hard way?"  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"Yes, honey." He grinned.

Behind Taric she saw Caitlyn stepping onto the balcony and heading to their direction. Vi´s heart stopped, she felt sick and got goosebumps.  
_FUCK._  
"By the way," Taric said innocently. "I told her to come to the balcony in about ten minutes. I guess ten minutes are over now. I hope you´re ready for the challenger tier. And nice suit, she can´t possibly say no to you. Good luck!"

He gave her an encouraging slap on the butt.  
"No, you can´t just do that," she hissed as quietly as possible.  
"No, Taric, where are you going… But you´re my favourite faggot… Help?"

But Taric just gave her a thumbs-up behind Caitlyn´s back, walking back to the main hall and probably Ezreal.

The Sheriff approached Vi. Then noticed something at the other woman´s feet that threw a reproachful look on her face.

"Vi, how many cigarettes were you smoking? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Caitlyn was always complaining about Vi. Too many smokes, too much booze, too much that…  
Vi took a huge drink from the bottle for extra courage.  
"So there was something you wanted to talk about?," Caitlyn asked.  
_Dammit, Taric you twisted bastard._

The Enforcer took another drink and lit another cigarette.

"So, what is it? I don´t know how much time I have until some official requires me for something oh-so-important."  
Vi felt like she need to vomit… _should I tell her,_ _dammit_…  
"Your uniform is pretty. It fits the color of your eyes," she forced out.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow. "That is what you wanted to tell me?" She sounded pissed. _Fuck, shit, shitfuck…  
_"Wanna have a drink?," she quickly offered Caitlyn the almost empty bottle of Noxian Firewater. The sheriff declined politely.  
Great,_ more for meeeee..._

"Vi, don´t drink that. It´s ghastly."  
_Oh, right, you just drink tea and eat cupcakes._

"So, how do you feel as the new Commissioner?"  
Caitlyn shrugged. "Not very different, to be honest. I´m a bit tired." She sighed. "The next months will be a lot more stressful. I´ll have to adjust to my new responsibilities, I guess. People are going to watch my every-"

"WHY DIDN`T YOU MENTION ME?"

Vi shocked herself with how loud she yelled it and that she said it at all.

Caitlyn´s expression changed and the normally eloquent sheriff turned her gaze away.  
"Vi, I´m Commisioner now… People expect me to be exemplary at any time, even perfect. And you..."

She looked at the pink one now.

"Don´t get me wrong but you are not even close. I can praise neither your behavior nor all the collateral damage you´ve caused, when you decided to _screw_ my orders for the millionth time."

Did the uptight Sheriff just use slang?

Seemingly frustrated, Caitlyn propped herself on the balustrade, surveying the city of Piltover with a sniper´s precision. Vi soon followed suit and they both enjoyed the sight together... somehow.  
The pink one felt something faintly tap against her fingers and looked down to see that hers and Caits hands were touching... almost. The other woman didn´t seem to notice.

Vi cherished that moment of quasi-intimacy.

"You do look quite dapper in that suit, Vi." The addressed woman was ripped directly from her fantasies.

_Wut._

That compliment, the atmosphere and maybe the alcohol had finally given her the courage she needed. She turned to face the Sheriff.  
_Here comes Vi._  
She emptied the bottle to soothe her fluttering stomach and announced with raised index finger:  
"Cait, there is something I must tell you and I can´t wait any longer. I l-"

Maybe it had been the stress, maybe it had been the alcohol and cigarettes, but Vi´s stomach decided to empty itself directly at Caitlyn´s feet.  
_Shit. Fuck. SHITFUCK. _

"VI." Caitlyns voice was freezing. Vi looked up from the mess on the floor and into Cait´s eyes. The other woman was exasperated.

"I am at a loss of words."  
"Yeah, me too," Vi replied with complete honesty.  
The Sheriff was not amused.

"I am so embarrassed. I´ve been very patient with you and your stupid behaviour, but this... ARGH!" She shook a fist in frustration. "You couldn´t even restrain yourself at my promotion!"

Caitlyn exhaled to calm down.

"I´ll just stop now. Everything I say will just fall on deaf ears, as usual."

"I´m sorry. I-"

"Well, that´s a first." Caitlyn wasn´t impressed at all. "And, believe me, my dear, that apology was long overdue."

Before Vi could justify herself any further, Mr. Dickhead (a.k.a Jayce) stepped onto the balcony.

"Caitlyn?", he asked. "Could you come inside, please? Statesman Hawke sent me to look for you."  
The Sheriff nodded in response. "Yes, immediately."

She then turned back to the other woman, all anger vanished from her face. "Excuse me please, would you kindly?"  
"Whatever," the Enforcer replied, sulking.

Caitlyn left without saying a word. So did Jayce who closed the door behind her.

Vi was all alone, again.

The only difference was that now the love of her life hated her for real.

She took a sip from the bottle only to realize that there was no liquor left. Her mood plummeted into bottomless depths.  
"WHY ARE YOU EMPTY?", she yelled at the flask and tossed it over the balustrade.

It wasn´t satisfying at all.  
The Piltover Enforcer desperately fumbled for her last cigarette.

_Why do I have to be such a goddamn idiot! _

Cigarette stub dangling in the corner of her mouth, she returned to the main hall.

_Here comes... nevermind._

* * *

Yes, Taric is a musical director. We did not make that up! Seriously, look it up, it´s outrageous.

So, hey guys, thank you so much for the positive feedback! We hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter, depressing as it was. Fear not, the next chapters will be a bit more light-hearted and a bit less hopeless.

Also, please don´t assume we´ll always update this frequently -.- We just have time at the moment.


	3. Not What I Expected

It was late already and there were only a few guests left.

Caitlyn was talking to Mr. Asshat (a.k.a Jayce), Statesman Hawke nowhere to be found. Vi felt extremely jealousy as she looked over only to saw Cait giggle coyly.

Fists clenched, she stomped to the table where Taric and Ezreal were sitting.

"I need a drink," she demanded upon sitting down.

"Don´t you think you had enough?", the Knight argued.  
Now it was Vi´s time to glare.

Taric rubbed his temples.  
"Well, **I** am not responsible for **your** well-being. Ez, would you like to get us a round, please?"

Ezreal was glad to leave. Vi´s antics always reminded him of Noxians. How he hated those guys...

Taric moved closer. "So... did you tell her?"  
"Yes," she claimed. He raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious. "Maaaybe." He raised the other one, too.

" No... I puked on her," she admitted.

Taric´s jaw dropped. "Puked..."  
"Didn´t even hit her," she vaunted.

The Knight was seeking for words. "Vi, that´s not... For your sake, I hope you were on your knees **begging** for forgiveness."  
"Mmmm, kinda. But then Mr. Scumbag showed up and took her with him."

She mimicked Jayce. "'Statesman Hawke wants to talk to you', my **ass**!"  
"His name is Jayce," Taric threw in. "Stop calling him silly names only because he is being nicer to Caitlyn than you are!"

"You only think he´s hot," she retorted.

He paused for a moment, apparently deliberating. "Yes, I do," he admitted honestly, "but that´s not of importance. You really- Oh, thank you so much, Ezreal."

The addressed man had just come back with three pints of Rengarbräu and put them down on the table.

Vi thanked him and then, in a moment of stupidly drunk epiphany, she realized just what she had to do to make Caitlyn forgive her.

"I... wanna call a toast!" Vi stood up and raised her glass."I want to call a toast to the best... hottest... and most dutiful police officer Piltover has. Ever. Seen. This´s for you, Cupcake! Sorry, I puked on you."

Taric facepalmed. Ezreal just met her with disbelief.  
But what mattered most was Caitlyn´s reaction.

The Sheriff of Piltover shook her head in humiliation, as if to say: '_Such a failure.'_

_That was __**not**__ what I expected._

And then: _I am such a loser.  
_

She dropped back on her chair and emptied her glass. Badly disappointed that there was no more beer, Vi scouted for more and soon found her target.

"Oh, Ez... you don´t look like you want that."

Before Ezreal could say anything, she had snatched his glass from in front of him and emptied it as well. The expression on his face was pissed at best.  
"I´ll just get me another one," he mumbled and walked off.

"He really hates me, doesn´t he", Vi declared.

Taric waved aside. "No, he just thinks you´re mentally retarded."

"Whaaaaat?", she asked. But then she changed her mind. "-ever. How´s it going between you and Ez?"

He chuckled. "Well, I think I shall not sleep alone tonight."

"Lucky bastard." They bumped fists.

"By the way," Taric remarked, pointing behind Vi, "neither is Caitlyn."  
Vi perked up. "What, with who, don´t tell me its-"  
She spun around too fast, falling off her chair in the process and crashing face first onto the floor.

Taric didn´t bother to help that pinkhaired idiot up. His patience for today had all been used up. Instead he gave all his attention to the disgruntled young man who just came back with another glass of beer. _What a truly outrageous man..._

Vi prized herself up just in time to see Caitlyn leave with Mr. Scumbag (a.k.a Jayce). Resentment started boiling inside of her. And rage.

Piltover´s Enforcer would not simply hand Caitlyn over to such a moron.  
No, she would follow them and beat the crap out of Jayce.

But first she was going to need supplies, so she headed over to the bar.

The barkeeper, having witnessed her glorious toast, sighed when he saw approaching her.  
"I need two beer. Take-away!"  
She thought it over and added: "And a package of cigarettes!"

The barkeeper raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that this is a bar, not a cigarette vendor?"

Vi couldn´t care less. "Ehhh, just two beer then. Still take-away."

The barkeeper opened two bottles and handed them over to her. "Thanks, man. See ya."

With these words, she sprinted to the door and started tailing Caitlyn and Jayce. Nobody was going to have Cait. Not on her watch.

_EAT A DICK, DEFENDER OF TOMORROW!_

They were walking through the brightly lit streets of Piltover. There had been no time in the history of the city-state where the electricity supply had ever failed.

Vi had been following the two for a while now. She was trying to keep a safe distance, but there was just no space big enough to hide a tipsy Enforcer. The pink-haired woman had finished her drinks in quick succession and now she was walking in a rather squiggly line, two empty bottles serving as balancers.  
"Now... if I... catch you , touching my cupcake I... won´t beat you up... won´t... break you"- Her mumbling to herself gradually swelled to a furious declaration of hate- "I´ll rip you apart from the inside out!" She violently waved about with the two bottles.

To even think about that slimeball being near her Caitlyn was too much. Yes, she would kill him, here and now. With her bare hands, if need be.

After maybe 20 minutes of strolling, she realized that the worst possible thing was indeed happening: they were heading to Caitlyn´s apartement. Despite never having been inside said flat, Vi **had** spent a bit too much time on the streets below.

Caitlyn and Jayce reached the door to her´s stairwell and Vi half-expected the two to make out in the door frame.  
And Gods help Jayce if they did.

Instead, the Sheriff turned around and spoke in the general direction of the Enforcer: "Would you kindly come out, Vi."  
It wasn´t spoken to be a request. It was an order.

Her accumulated rage towards the Defender, and that burning hate just went "POOF".  
Rather, the addressed woman was genuinely dumbfounded._  
How did she see me?_

Vi stepped into to the gaslight. "Never thought I´d see **you** here ," she managed to say with a very bad poker face.

"Vi, I **live** here."

"Ooooooh." She intended to look sincerely surprised, but it rather came across as stoned. "Totally didn´t recognize it."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "This is your standard patrol. You pass it everyday." She paused, apparently waiting for further response.  
When Vi didn´t answer, she continued: "So, why did you follow Jayce and me?" The Sheriff sounded exhausted now.  
Vi shrugged. _Play cool, don´t let her see how angry you are. _"Just wanted to make sure you´re safe."  
"I do have Jayce with me." The scientist waved tentatively.  
_That´s the point.  
_She tried glaring the scientist to death, but then gave in. "I... ´ll just leave... now. Bye."

Polite as she was, Caitlyn wished her a good night in a not too frosty tone.

Vi pretended to leave, but cleverly hid herself behind the next corner, intent on still keeping an eye on the situation.

"Vi, I know you´re still there."

_No, Cait can´t possibly have seen me._

"If you do not leave within the next ten seconds, something **bad** will happen." This threat wasn´t empty and the Enforcer was in no mood to make it come true.

"All right, I´m gone."  
She left without any further ado, this time for good.  
_Before I kill him and you hate me even more._

This time, the Commissioner didn´t say goodbye.

A minute after Vi was gone, Caitlyn could hear the shattering of glass and a loud "FUCK!". She sighed.  
_Anyway... Other things to do._  
"Ah, Jayce, would you mind coming upstairs with me?", she asked alluringly.

"There´s nothing I´d rather do," the scientist agreed charmingly.

* * *

Here comes the slapstick.  
This was originally part of a larger chapter, which we split up, due to, well, size. The second part is almost done, so stay tuned.  
By the way, did we manage to get Vi´s drunkenness across? We find it pretty difficult to emulate drunk speech/speech patterns etc. in a foreign language.

A few words on Jinx:

OMG Riot, thank you for Jinx! So much good material. *laughs mad, then dies from excitement*

Actually, we had planned a Jinx-esque character from Caitlyn´s lore , a cat-burglar called C, to be in the story later on, waaaaaaaaaay before Jinx was even hinted at. Yeah, we´re hipsters like that.

Anyway, we got attached to our poor little OC, so she´ll be in the story before/alongside Jinx. (spoilers, yay!)  
You can never have enough psychoes.

So much for that, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter.  
THANK YOU, GUYS!

See ya, nerds?


	4. Shards

Mature content, ho!

* * *

Caitlyn opened the heavy oak door, stretching one arm out to Jayce as an invitation. She led him all the way up to the 3rd floor where her flat was.  
The steps creaked under their feet as they hurried upstairs in pleasant anticipation.

The hand-carved door to Caitlyn´s apartement had 5 sturdy locks and it took Caitlyn a while to open all of them, as usual. Her profession had brought a lingering feel of paranoia with it, but the locks helped her ease down at night.

The Commissioner´s apartement was generous, **too** generous for merely one person living there.  
It had dark wooden floors coupled with sterile white walls and little amount of furniture.  
What furniture there was, however, had high quality. The Sheriff of Piltover was used to high standards.

There was an open kitchen just left of the door. The bedroom was on the far right, opposite the bathroom.  
Caitlyn´s favourite place, though, was her old Chesterfield in front of the panorama window. From there, she had a great view of the Piltover Garden, the city´s largest park, which was right across the street.

The Sheriff dragged Jayce to that sofa by his tie. They stood in front of it, the brunette with her back to the window. She gently shoved Jayce in the direction of the couch.  
Aware of the not-so-subtle hint, he let himself drop on the seating, thrilled to see what would follow.

Legs spread, Caitlyn casually sat down on his lap and started peeling him out of his jacket. Jayce´ shirt followed immediately, leaving his athletic chest open for her gaze.  
And the Sheriff liked what she saw.

Dirty smile on her face, she let her fingers trail fondly along the lines of his pectoral muscles.  
Jayce slipped his hand inside the coat of her parade uniform in return, caressing her nipples. She moaned, it felt so good to be desired.

And the teasing began. They kissed, but their lips were never quite touching each other´s. Tension soon rose to unbearable levels until sounds of ragged breathing were interrupted by actual kisses.  
They almost devoured each other out of thirst for rough, passionate sex.

Their dance of sorts did not go without consequences, Caitlyn could feel the bulge of Jayce´erection through his pants. Mere thoughts of his cock inside her made the Sheriff even more wet than she already was.

Caitlyn rose from his lap and got down on her knees, intent on giving the Defender of Tomorrow the best blow job of his life.  
The brunette slowly opened the buckle of Jayce´belt and unzipped his pants. Her reward was a half-erected dick and a loud moan from the scientist.

Cait took the shaft in her hands and rubbed it sensually. Jayce grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her face close to the tip of his cock.  
The Commissioner obeyed willingly and began blowing him. She wanted his dick.

THUD!

Jayce was startled by the unexpected sound and began looking around in confusion.

"Did you hear that?", he asked skeptically.

Caitlyn, who had paused sucking, shrugged. "I couldn´t care less." As if to back her statement up, she took his full length into her mouth and beyond.

The scientist gasped.

THUD!

Now thoroughly irritated, the Defender tried to get a hold on himself, which wasn´t easy, considering the most coveted woman of Piltover was giving him a blow job right now.

"Caitlyn, I think somebody is throwing stones at your window. Shall I check?", he offered politely.

The Sheriff exhaled in frustration. There was only one person she knew who´d be reckless enough to try to get her attention that way.  
"No, just ignore it."

THUD!

"Okay, that´s it. I´m going downstairs." Jayce made a movement to get up, but Caitlyn held him back.

"It´s ok, I´ll go", she hurried to say. The Sheriff´s gaze shifted to his crotch. "You´re still hard, after all...," she observed satisfied. "Just make yourself-" the brunette gave his cock a gentle squeeze, causing him to gasp again- "comfortable. I´ll hurry, loverboy."

Caitlyn adjusted her clothes and rushed downstairs, intending to get the commotion over with as soon as possible.

The Commissioner opened the door and bumped directly into Vi.

Both women were stunned for the moment, though for different reasons. The Enforcer was more or less thinking: _"Oh god, I think Cait´s boobs were touching mine."_, while the Commissioner was merely surprised to see the other woman in front of the door and not on the street, throwing stones.  
Caitlyn took a step back. "What do you think you´re doing?", she demanded to know, furiously.

Vi was taken aback. "Was just about to ring the bell, Cait. Oh, and, there was somebody throwing stones at your window."  
"Somebody, huh?", the Sheriff scoffed. "Couldn´t imagine who that would be..."

"Yeah, me neither", the Enforcer agreed, shrugging.

Just as Caitlyn was drawing breath for a How-stupid-do-you-think-I-am-speech, Vi continued.  
"Say, you have some patches?" She held up her hands, as if she was going to surrender.

But then the Sheriff noticed that several glass shards were embedded in the Enforcer´s hands, which were bleeding heavily.

Caitlyn´s eyes widened in shock. She grabbed one of her hands in order to examine it closer, but there was simply not enough light to make out the seriousness of the cuts. The Sheriff looked back at Vi´s face, only to realize that there were various splinters in her face as well. _  
Oh, boy. _  
"How did that happen, Vi?" Caitlyn tried to sound matter-of-fact, but there was a hint of tremor in her voice. _What did you do this time?_

"Tripped. Bottles broke. Fell on shards," the pink-haired woman shrugged it off as if it were no big deal. "I tried getting them out myself, but I think I just pressed them in deeper." She was looking contritely at the Sheriff. "Just give me some patches, please, and I´m outta here for good," Vi begged.

It was at that moment that Caitlyn decided to help. The other woman might have acted like a complete moron towards her, but the Sheriff just couldn´t say no to a person in need.

The brunette had given up on making out something on Vi´s hands other than blood running down. It was just too dark.

She sighed internally. Patches wouldn´t be enough for those cuts. "I will treat your hands upstairs", the Commissioner declared. Before Vi could say something, the Sheriff had grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

The Enforcer had never been inside Cait´s apartment and was therefore just amazed at how big it was.

And she was shocked that Mr. Buttcrack was standing in the middle of the room with a massive boner and the most hilariously dumbfounded look on his face.

_Right bitch, here comes the punchline._  
She decided to ignore the fact why he had a boner and,_ oh well,_ just ignore him completely.

But it was just so damn hard, when Vi knew she should be with Caitlyn.

It took all of her self-control not to rip Jayce´throat out. She clenched her fists in anger, only to drive the glass shards deeper into her palms and fingers, and blood dripped on the floor.

_Like I care,_ a defiant voice in her head hissed. The twinge from the countless cuts made her think clearly, made her sober again.

_Pain is nothing.  
I should be the one making out with her, and giving her the best fuck of her life. I should be here and give her all my love. _

None of that showed on Vi´s face, though.

Caitlyn had other problems right now. There was an awkward silence and a situation to diffuse. Not only had she gotten Jayce into a really embarrassing position, but also she had rubbed Vi´s nose in the fact that she was having sex with Jayce. She was mortified, though at the same time she felt... guilty?  
_No time to dwell on feelings. Take a deep breath, focus._

Donning an apologetic expression, she turned to face the scientist first. "Jayce, I´m so sorry, but would you mind to handle yourself in the bathroom? Feel free to have a shower or whatever you might need."

Although he was disappointed, even offended by the situation as a whole, Jayce was grateful to be able to leave the room. He could feel pure hatred ooze off Vi and it made him extremely uncomfortable, hard-on or not. So the scientist left for the bathroom, thanking Caitlyn before he closed the door behind him.

The Sheriff turned back to her Enforcer.  
"Vi, would you please take a seat," Caitlyn said, pointing in the vague direction of the sofa where she had made out with Jayce. "I will go get everything. You´re lucky. The last **mandatory**"- this was a broad hint for Vi, who, of course, **hadn´t** attended said course - "first aid refresher course was just 10 days ago." Without further comment, the Sheriff went to the kitchen.

The pink-haired woman did as it she was told and sat down on the large sofa. Not too short after, the Commissioner returned with a wide array of medical supplies and a bowl of water, which she put down on the table in front of the couch.

"First", Caitlyn began, unearthing a little package, "open your mouth."  
Vi was confused. "What for?"  
"Obey me!", the brunette demanded playfully, only to wonder why she acted like that in the first place. Maybe it was residual arousal from making out with Jayce.

Vi, of course, couldn´t resist playing along, preferring not to spend any second thought on the other woman´s behavior.  
"At your service, Commissioner...", the Enforcer replied seductively and opened her mouth.

Caitlyn blushed.

That reaction surprised Vi, but she didn´t question its origins. They didn´t matter. The only thing that mattered was that she, Piltover´s Enforcer, was spending time with the lady of her dreams. Time where she didn´t insult, enrage or vomit on said woman.

Where Caitlyn was about to feed her a small pastille clenched between index finger and thumb.

The Sheriff expected Vi to just let it drop into her mouth, but the pink-haired woman had different plans.  
Before the brunette could react, the Enforcer had snapped carefully at the brunette´s fingers and tenderly picked the drop from out of her fingers.

For some reason, that gesture electrified Caitlyn. She didn´t want to think about it, but Vi´s lips, _they were so soft._

And then the pink-haired woman coughed heavily, almost spitting out the drop the Sheriff had just given her.  
"Cait, what on Runeterra is that?!", the Enforcer demanded to know, tears in her eyes.  
_Oh God, it burns! Make it stop!_

"Breath refresher, Vi." The Commissioner looked at the package. "Figures **you** wouldn´t know them." Caitlyn´s snarkiness was in stark contrast to her state of mind. Confidence on the outside, confusion within. _Nevermind... focus._

"I am **not** going to treat you while your breath is that disgusting." While the brunette sat down next to Vi with the water bowl on her lap, she somehow managed to regain her usual composure. Or so she thought.

"Let me take a closer look, please", Caitlyn requested. The pink-haired woman held out her hands in front of her and the Sheriff took one of the hands, inspecting it carefully.

The touch of the other woman´s hands gave Vi goosebumps.  
It was not the way the Enforcer had imagined them holding hands. Hey, she was all cut up and a hero of Piltover was probably masturbating in the bathroom right now, but _who cares?_

"Vi, wash your hands, please, I need to get rid of that blood." The pink-haired woman did as Cait demanded. After she was done, the Sheriff dabbed her hands with extreme caution. "I hope the water wasn´t too hot", she apologized.  
Vi was moved to see Caitlyn being so... caring towards her.

Inspecting the now clean hands, the brunette sighed.  
"These are lodged pretty deep inside your hands and I´m afraid removing them will be quite painful. Also, I think you need to get stitched", she analysed matter-of-factly. "I´ve never actually had to do that, but in theory, I should be able to."

Vi gave her an encouraging nod. "Go ahead, I trust you."  
_Just keep holding my hands please, I don´t care if it hurts._

"Are you one hundred percent sure?", the brunette inquired.

"I trust you, Commissioner Cupcake." Vi donned a big grin and Caitlyn actually smiled.

It was rare to see an honest smile from the Sheriff of Piltover.

* * *

So we split the chapter yet again. We had decided to set our average word count at about 2000 words per chapter from now on. And well, the original chapter had a proud 4000 words, so, yeah... Shouldn´t take that long to publish the rest, though.

Please be gentle with us, its our first time... writing a sex scene. ;P Or sort of, since nothing actually happened.  
Nevertheless, please tell us what we could improve, nothing is worse than unintentionally awkward sex scenes.

Nevermind the description of Caitlyn´s apartment, just picture a steampunk version of those IKEA showcase rooms.

Lol, hand anatomy, sinews and stuff. What is this black magics?

Bye for now! As always, we hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. So Close And Yet So Far

"Let me get the small shards out first," Caitlyn said.

Vi gave her the left hand first. The Sheriff grabbed a pair of tweezers and started to work.

While picking out the shards the brunette couldn´t help but notice how rough Vi´s hands were and how callused.

In a city where the majority of the population were scientists or a variation thereof, coarse hands were rare and a trait of the lower class.  
Coming to think of it, Vi did have her roots in the darker circles of Piltover, so it shouldn´t have come as a surprise.  
Caitlyn was nevertheless fascinated.

The Sheriff´s thoughts were interrupted by her Enforcer.  
"Cait, I know you think I lied to you, but I swear, **I** didn´t throw stones at your window."  
For once, Vi sounded dead serious.  
"I only came back to ask for patches, and then I see that... guy - was too dark, I couldn´t tell - hurl a stone or something at your window. He noticed me and ran away fast. And I mean **really** fast."

"It was likely just a drunkard who decided he wasn´t happy with the police. Wouldn´t be the first time." Caitlyn didn´t really believe Vi, but she wasn´t going to pick a fight over it. In the end, nothing had been damaged.

They continued to sit in silence for short while, the Sheriff concentrating on removing the remaining glass pieces as painless as possible.

Vi was watching Cait´s ´s face closely and tried to memorize every detail, fearing to never be that close to the other woman ever again.  
And then the brunette was done.  
Dropping the last shard on the small table, Caitlyn announced: "I will stitch you up now, I should need about 3 stitches."

Vi just nodded and held her hand still, while the Sheriff prepared the needle. "This will sting a bit", the brunette warned and began her bloody work.  
She went about confidently and focused, stopping only once to ask Vi whether she was in pain. The pink-haired woman negated and it was true. She was simply too distracted by the other woman´s uniform, or rather its cleavage.  
Caitlyn was best painkiller.

_Just how big are her boobs exactly?_, the Enforcer wondered. _Does she... have big nipples? Oh, whatever... I just want to lick them... bite them... _Vi felt the need to slap herself in order to regain her self-control.  
But then she remembered that Caitlyn was holding her hand which put a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, the brunette had finished stitching and was quite satisfied with the result even though it wasn´t perfect.  
"Alright now, your other hand please..."  
Caitlyn examined it, too, and came to the conclusion that stitching wouldn´t be necessary.  
Vi only wished for the Sheriff´s hands to never stop touching hers.

The brunette disinfected the pink-haired woman´s hands.

_Bitch,__ that hurts! _The disinfectant drove tears in Vi´s eyes.

The Commissioner chuckled while bandaging the injuries. "You don´t say a word while I stitch you up without any anaesthetics, but you almost cry when I clean the wounds?", she mocked jokingly.  
Vi made a face in response.  
The Sheriff had finished the dressings, double-checked them and then let go of the Enforcer´s hands.

"Good as new", Vi grinned and punched the air a few times. To Caitlyn it appeared as if she was shadow boxing, but actually the pink-haired woman imagined beating Jayce´visage to a pulp.

The brunette frowned. "Don´t put on that strongman act of yours", she chided. "I doubt you can punch like that without feeling any pain. I also doubt you will be able to operate your hextech gloves properly", she assessed clinically.  
Vi was just about to argue, but Caitlyn cut her off.  
"I´ll give you the next two days off. Once you´re back, I´ll have you examined to see how much longer you won´t be able to work."

The Enforcer´s jaw dropped. "No, Cait, please...", she pled. "Please don´t. I get bored when I´m at home and then I do stupid things..."  
The Sheriff didn´t go any softer.  
"Stop arguing, Vi. I still need to get those shards out of your face." Caitlyn leaned forward, stabilizing the other woman´s chin with her free hand.

Their faces were so close now, the pink-haired woman´s pulse quickened.

And after Caitlyn had pulled the last shard out, Vi did something both didn´t expect.

She took the other woman´s chin in her right hand and pulled Cait´s face closer to hers. The brunette wasn´t even able to object, it was too much of a surprise.

The Enforcer could feel the Sheriff´s heavy breathing on her own lips as they looked into each other´s eyes.  
Vi tried to make out any sort of emotion, be it rejection or consent, in the Commissioner´s face, but it was just too damn hard.

She couldn´t see that Caitlyn was fascinated, magnetized even.

The brunette had desperately tried to never look at the other woman from the same angle a lover would. Out of professionalism and fear of... something that wasn´t merely curiosity.  
Definitely, it was something that the Sheriff couldn´t handle at the moment, not when this hot woman in a suit was just inches away from her face.  
A barely audible whisper escaped her lips.

"Vi..."

That was it.  
The Enforcer wasn´t thinking anymore, she did what she had always craved for. Vi closed her eyes and wet her lips in anticipation for a kiss.  
She felt Caitlyn´s desire as the Sheriff leaned in to-

The bathroom door opened and Jayce came out.

Cait immediately pulled back and acted as if she had been desinfecting Vi´s face the whole time. It would have actually worked, had the scientist not already seen their almost-kiss.

"I´m done." Caitlyn announced and sprang to her feet. _Too hasty_, the Sheriff criticized in hindsight.

Boy, was she embarrassed, even angry at herself. _Why did I do that?_ _First Jayce, and now Vi, too.  
__What am I, a tramp? _

Caitlyn brought her medical supplies back to the kitchen, mainly to escape the awkward silence that had spread between the three of them.  
Vi, in the meantime, had made herself comfortable on the sofa and looked daggers at the scientist.  
To the Sheriff, she just appeared to be eyeing Jayce oddly.

Actually, Caitlyn had planned to have Jayce stay overnight after taking care of Vi´s injuries, but now the Commissioner found she just couldn´t. She was still very much turned on, whether from scientist or Enforcer she couldn´t tell. Yet there was something that wouldn´t let Caitlyn just send the pink-haired woman home and sleep with Jayce. That something was incredibly irritating.

So the brunette was horny, but at the same time very, very frustrated.  
Most importantly, though, she was in no mood to have either of them around.

Propping herself on the kitchen counter, Caitlyn declared: "It has gotten quite late. I will have a lot of work tomorrow, so... Jayce, would you kindly bring Vi home."

At first Vi couldn´t grasp what Caitlyn had just said, but then it came crashing down.  
_Me... walked home by Jayce.  
_Her face turned to stone.

"Vi?", Jayce asked without looking at her. "Could you please bring me my jacket? It must be somewhere on the sofa."  
The Enforcer, who had been lying down on the couch, expecting Caitlyn to let her stay overnight out of pity, just responded emotionless: "There is no jacket or whatsoever here."

She could hear Caitlyn sigh. "I think you´re lying on it."

The Enforcer got up and looked around. Yes, indeed, she had been lying on it the whole time. She picked up the jacket and tossed it over to Jayce, who managed to catch it just in time.  
They both stepped out the door, neither of them speaking a word.

Before the Sheriff closed the door, she wished them goodbye and then reminded the pink-haired woman: "Vi, don´t forget, you have the next two days off. Be safe, both of you."  
She shut the door and Vi could hear all five locks lock down in succession.

Now the Enforcer was alone with that idiot. If not for him, Vi would have knocked on Caitlyn´s door and begged to stay.  
Jayce **was** here, though, so they just climbed down the stairs, ignoring each other in mutual agreement.

But there was something Vi needed to know and she hated herself for having to ask **him **about it.  
The question was such a burning issue to Vi, she asked him, swallowing her immense pride.

"Hey Jayce... Are you and Cait a couple?", she pressed out between ground teeth, as they were walking her home.  
_Please say no._

To her surprise, Jayce laughed.

_What do you find so funny, slime ball? _

After maybe 30 seconds of annoying laughter, the scientist calmed down.  
"I know you don´t like me. And I like you even less," he began.

_Fuck you.  
But you´re right, so continue, _Vi admitted reluctantly.

"Nevertheless, let me tell you: First of all, Caitlyn and I aren´t together. I have to admit that even I had a hard time getting her attention. And **I** am a hero of Piltover after all. I am charming, brilliant-"

"Whats´your point, douchebag?"

Jayce rolled his eyes.  
"The point is: You´re out of her league." He started counting on his fingers. "You´re a brute, a drinker, impolite, loud and an outright jerk. You´re excellent with hextech, I give you that, but try convincing our Commissioner with... hextech."  
He snorted. "You have a long way to go."

At that point, Vi would have already beaten Jayce to mush, but her aching hands forbade her from doing so.

But the Enforcer wanted to get rid of him, anyway. So Vi used a simple trick and told him she was living here, while actually her small flat was still more than a mile away.  
"Okay, where?", the scientist asked.

Vi pointed to a random building without even taking a second look.  
The house turned out to be the hugest villa of the entire quarter.  
_Dammit.  
_

Jayce was flabbergasted. "Never expected... **you** to live in such a big villa." His contempt was obvious. "Not even I could afford such a house. But anyway", he resigned. "Good night."

"Good night." She flipped him off.  
The scientist couldn´t be bothered. _  
Asshat._

Vi produced keys from her pocket and pretended to be opening the door, while Mr. Cocksucker walked away.  
Thankfully, he didn´t ask any further questions. When she was sure he was gone, the Piltover Enforcer made her way to her actual home.

Meanwhile, half a mile away, Caitlyn had gotten ready for bed, but was incapable of sleeping.  
She lay wide awake, staring at her ceiling.

There was a certain thought that escaped her grasp. Everytime the Sheriff tried to put her finger on it, it would just slip away, making her even more angry.

For some reason, Caitlyn found herself thinking about the stones and how adamantly Vi had insisted that the culprit hadn´t been her. It was rare for the pink-haired woman to be that serious about something.  
Maybe she **had** been telling the truth the whole time.  
The Commissioner was once again happy to have 5 locks.

Thinking of the other woman, an image of Vi wearing that suit suddenly emerged from the depths of Caitlyn´s memories.  
_Why now...  
_The Sheriff tried not think about how good the Enforcer looked in formal dress, but soon felt her thoughts revolve around a certain moment of... weakness, _yes, definitely weakness. _

The Sheriff had principles she followed thoroughly in both professional and personal life.  
She only got involved with people she trusted.  
Though Jayce had an ego as big as Piltover itself, she could rely on him.  
With Vi, that wasn´t the case.

What bothered her about Vi wasn´t gender or body. If those were the only things that mattered to her, Caitlyn would have slept with her Enforcer long ago.

The problem was the pink-haired woman´s attitude, her behavior. "Unconventional" was an utter understatement when describing Vi´s personality. The Enforcer was usually unreliable, but if she would change for good, then maybe...

_Tsk, what am I saying. There is no reason Vi would change.  
And I, therefore, have no reason to get closer to her. _

Caitlyn said that now, but her physical attraction to Vi would make it hard to turn the other woman down, should the Enforcer decide to pick up where they left off.  
If the Sheriff wasn´t careful, she might even do the deed herself. Either way Caitlyn´d regret sleeping with an idiot.  
For as much as the Commissioner lusted after that woman, she would have also wanted to slap her.

And that didn´t even consider how things would go, had Caitlyn fallen for Vi.  
As soon as that thought cropped up, the brunette sent it back to oblivion, where it belonged.

She laughed out loud.  
_Me, fall in love with that moron? Not by a long shot. _

But everytime Caitlyn closed her eyes she saw Vi´s face frozen the moment they were about to kiss.

_Stupid sexy Vi. You are robbing me of my sleep._

* * *

Here goes chapter 5!  
OMG, almost 50 followers. That went better than we expected.  
Anyway, not much to say this time. As always, we hoped you enjoyed it. Bye!


	6. Changes

When Vi woke up, it was still dark outside and the rain was pattering against the window. Even though the Enforcer had been drunk as a skunk, her head was surprisingly hangover-free. Given the pink-haired woman´s lifestyle, it, sadly, shouldn´t be treated as one.

She turned over to check her chronograph.  
4:18 am.  
_Dammit._

The Enforcer tossed and turned from side to side, desperately looking for a good sleeping position. She tried to fall asleep again, but she was way to agitated by the events of yesterday.

For whenever Vi closed her eyes, she saw Caitlyn´s face, a grim reminder of how they almost kissed.  
And well, had Jayce not come in, the Enforcer was pretty sure she would have succeeded.  
_Curses!  
_She punched the pillow next to her in frustration and anger.

At least it seemed Caitlyn was not disinterested in girls. So, a relationship between the two of them at least wasn´t going to fail because of their incompatible orientations.  
Maybe... _oh man this so ridiculous,_ maybe one day the Sheriff **c****ould** indeed be here next to her and the Enforcer could watch her while she was sleeping.

But for now, the only thing Vi had, was an empty pillow.

She laughed, half-crazy, half-motivated, got up and walked out of her small flat´s bedroom.

The Enforcer´s apartment was in the poorer area of the city-state next to Piltover´s habor. It was an old brick-lined building and happened to be a former brothel, renovated after the Police Department had shut it down.

Vi lived on its 5th floor, kitchen window overlooking the dockyards.  
Her kitchen was overflowing with dirty dishes, as the pink-haired woman couldn´t be bothered to keep any sense of tidiness in her flat.

The only exception to that rule was a working bench. Here the pink-haired woman repaired and improved her gloves and other hextech devices she created whenever she felt like it.

The Enforcer was now way to awake to find good sleep, so she decided to take a shower and have an early breakfast. Vi had the astounding ability to eat at any time of the day.

The pink-haired woman opened the fridge and found an almost empty milk carton, which was about all.  
_**Maybe **I should go shopping later..._ _Or I could just go to Taric. Taric it is, then._

She searched for a clean bowl to fill the cereal in. The mountain of dirty tableware reminded Vi that she **really **urgently needed to do the dishes.

The Enforcer, however, wouldn´t be a hextech master engineer, if she couldn´t find a solution for such a petty problem. She grabbed a knife (also dirty), cut the milk carton in half and merely plunged the cereal in the milk.  
Of course, the pink-haired woman hadn´t taken into account the displacement of liquid, so the milk spilled all over the floor.

_Master engineer this puddle, you idiot_.

After finishing her meal, Vi showered and got dressed, only to encounter a new problem.

She had nothing to do.

The Enforcer started pacing from corner to corner attempting to get a clear tought, but all she could think of was Caitlyn.  
_Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn´s legs, Caitlyn´s breasts..._

Vi desperately wished for a distraction.

She looked around her tiny flat, but was seeing only heaps of chaos and dirt, as well as spilled milk.  
_Well, I guess it´s that time of the year..._  
Begrudgingly, the Enforcer went to fetch her cleaning utensils.

Way too soon she was done and, as the pink-haired woman sat on her tattered sofa, thoughts of Caitlyn resurfaced quickly.

_Oh cupcake... _ Then Vi remembered that today, the Commissioner would move in to her new office.

_Maybe I should gift her something.. nice for her inauguration_._ A little something for her office._  
The Enforcer thought about all the things she interpreted as nice.  
A bottle of booze, a free package of cigarettes, a visit to the strip club, new gears for her hextech and a fucking good piece of meat.  
But that where all things Caitlyn probably wasn´t as enthusiastic about as Vi.  
So she started to think about girly things, diamond rings, clothes, underwear, high heels... in the end, her thoughts drifted to sex with the Sheriff anyway.  
_Focus!_  
Vi looked at the huge flower Taric had gifted her once. She was supposed talk to the crop whenever she was angry and/or lovesick again.

The Enforcer fixed her gaze on the innocent plant.

"Help me, o mighty king all things vegetable."  
She hung her head in desperation.

That was when epiphany struck.

Vi leaped to her feet, energetic and full of anticipation. She cracked her knuckles and got dressed.

Caitlyn hadn´t been able to catch a lot of sleep, but work was work and Shurima would freeze over before the Sheriff were late. Some called her married to the job and they weren´t far off.

The brunette´s steps could be heard throughout the whole Police Department. The floor of her new office had only the evidence room on it and was therefore mostly deserted.

But today there were noises, strange noises other than the clacking of her heels. Since it was still one hour until her official duty began, virtually nobody should have been in there.  
The simplest and most logical answer to the mysterious sounds would be a thief or even a spy. This was even furthered by the fact that, upon closer inspection, their origin seemed to be Caitlyn´s new office, which was still LOCKED.

The Commissioner unshouldered her rifle, sneaking closer to the room, and quietly released the safety catch. Her gun came to life with a subtle whir of gears, extending barrel and adjusting its several lenses all by itself.

_Better safe than sorry._

Caitlyn kicked open the door, leveling her weapon.  
"Hands where I can see them!", she yelled.

"Cait, for fuck´s sake don´t shoot! It´s me, Vi!"

The brunette lowered her gun, relieved. _Spies, thieves... I´m getting paranoid_.

"Why are you even here? I ordered you to take the day off."  
_Not like you ever bothered with my orders, but nevertheless._

"I couldn´t sleep and I thought... maybe I can help you here with something?"  
Vi´s expression wouldn´t have seemed too off for a little puppy wagging its tail.

Caitlyn was not impressed, or at least tried not to be.

As she locked and put away the rifle, the Sheriff realized that a small flower on her desk hadn´t been there before.  
"Vi, where did that plant come from?", she demanded to know. "Did you put it there?"  
"No," came the reply.

The brunette raised her eyebrow, she didn´t trust that no.

"Maybe...", Vi added reluctantly.

Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"Yeees..."

The Sheriff sighed and took a closer look at a certain member of the plant kingdom.  
Her eyes widened.

"BLOODY HELL, is that an _Epidendrum nocturnum?!_ They cost a small fortune... Which flower seller did you rob?_"_

"Believe it or not, I also earn money," Vi retorted.  
In truth, she had called in a favor from a flower seller.

"The shops are closed," Caitlyn argued.

"...Sometimes you gotta make a door."

When the Enforcer had rung his door bell, the poor flower seller was tired to death, but begrudgingly obliged her request.

The Sheriff gave up on making sense of Vi. She trusted her not to commit any crime, (apart from apparently breaking into her office) anyway.  
"Then may I ask, why you´ve brought me flowers?"

"There´s no reason."

"Vi, did you do something stupid?"

"Yes", the pink-haired woman admitted. Though she kept a straight face, she felt her head go red hot. Admitting mistakes were not Vi´s thing. At all.  
But this time it was for Cait. And Cait was a precious, _no **the** most precious_ thing in the Enforcer´s life.  
"I behaved like a dick yesterday on the balcony and you know..."

Vi nervously ran her fingers through her hair. It was an instinctive gesture and the pink-haired woman was irritated by how blatantly weak it made her seem. She hated to be weak. Especially in front of Caitlyn.  
But the Enforcer couldn´t help it.

"That is my way to say sorry for my behavior like, generally. I caused you so much trouble and I know a simple plant can´t make it all undone, but it´s a start?"

Caitlyn never expected that Vi would apologize, not to mention precious flowers.  
The Enforcer had managed to throw her off track. Again. And all by doing the one thing the Sheriff had never ever expected her to do: apologize.

Since when was she so easily agitated? It was just a plant, a bloody expensive one to be honest, but a plant nevertheless.

Vi´s presence made it hard for the brunette to focus and she didn´t know why. Ignorance made her weak and she hated to be weak. Especially in front of Vi.  
But the Sheriff couldn´t help it.

"Apology accepted. Enjoy your free day I, however still got a lot of work to do. You are dismissed." She made a gesture that signaled the other woman to leave.

But Vi didn´t want to go. She needed to know, here and now.  
"Can I ask you one question before I leave?"  
"Sure, what is it."  
"Cait, um, yesterday on the sofa... I mean what was that?"

In hindsight, Caitlyn should have probably foreseen such a question. But how was she supposed to expect it, if she had completely blocked out anything related to the issue.

The Commissioner gave a cold answer.  
"I apologize for that. I was in a flirty mood, I suppose."

Vi could hear, feel her heart breaking and it hurt like a knife. She didn´t show it on her face, though.

_No more weakness._

"Yeah, figures. Well, have a nice day. If there´s something you need, let me know."  
The Enforcer pointed to her hextech pager and left, fake grin on her lips.

After the pink-haired woman closed the door, Caitlyn spotted a little black silhouette on the milk glass.  
The brunette waited until she couldn´t hear the other woman´s steps anymore and then pushed down the handle.

To the Sheriff´s surprise, a tiny cupcake had been painted right next to her name.  
It put a smile on Caitlyn´s face and she didn´t know why, but the small picture made her very, very happy. _Flirty mood, huh...  
_The brunette buried her face in her hands.

It was still early and Vi decided to pay a visit to her best buddy.

The Enforcer stepped out of the department, rain welcoming her outside. On the horizon, the sunrise was peeking from behind the clouds.  
The pink-haired woman enjoyed the feeling of droplets on her skin, so she had never bought an umbrella.  
Waste of money, waste of a hand.

Afterlighting a cigarette, Vi headed in the direction of Tarics flat and thought about Cait´s words.  
_Just a flirt..._  
_Yeah, Vi, how do you even dare to interpret more into this._ _She is out of your league. You are no match, give her up.  
No, no, I can´t, even if it means to suffer, even if it means running after her all my life.  
I need to fight, I need to try everything._

_But look at yourself. You have no social standing, no class, no nothing..._

_Stop!_

_Why are you not trusting in yourself anymore? You can do it.  
Yeah, I **will** fucking do it. I will prove myself and I **will** succeed, for my sake._  
_I fucking deserve to be happy, fucking earned it._

_No matter what it takes, I will fight for Cait´s love. No more excuses, no more hiding._  
_I **will** succeed._  
_I **must**._

The Enforcer arrived at Taric´s apartement and produced keys from the pockets of her coat.  
Since he and Vi both had nobody in the city, they had exchanged keys, in case one of them lost theirs.  
But the pink-haired woman constantly ended up abusing Knight´s kitchen for her own needs.

Vi was reading the newspaper, feet on the kitchen table, smoking and drinking coffee. One of the articles on the front page detailed how an unsuspecting man had been hit by a falling bottle of Noxian Firewater.  
_Whoooopsie. Hope Cait isn´t reading that._  
The Sheriff would probably count one and one together.

The Enforcer realized that someone was looking at her and lowered the newspaper.

Ezreal was standing naked in the door frame.

Vi deliberately positioned the paper in front of her face again. "I´ll pretend I didn´t see you, that sound okay?", she offered, completely deadpan.

Awkward silence followed.

The Explorer was red as a tomato. Not only was he mortified to be seen naked, but... Vi.  
Why did it have to be Vi?  
_How did she get in here anyway?  
_He returned to the bedroom with as much dignity as he could muster.

A few minutes later, Taric entered the kitchen, alone, and in a cranky mood.

"How many times do I have to tell you to **not** abuse my keys... and stop smoking in my kitchen." He fetched an ashtray and shoved it right under her nose, waiting for her to put the cigarette out.  
Vi obliged begrudgingly.  
"And what **the fuck** happened to your face? **Did** you start a fight with Jayce after all?"

"Who are you, my mum? Oh wait, I never had one. HA!" She laughed mirthlessly.

Taric´s knowledge of the human nature extended far enough to know that, when someone made jokes that were so utterly... wrong, she was very upset, to say the least. Diana was a prime example.

Before the man could reply anything, Vi had gotten up and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Here ya go, big boy." She handed him the mug and raised her own in a toast. "Congrats on **scoring** with Ez." Her voice dropped with venom.  
_Is she jealous?, _Taric wondered.  
"Why do you make it sound like I was a big bad seducer?"

"You´re, like, almost 15 years older than him. Bet it was his first time, too."

Taric snorted, unbelieving.  
"**All of a sudden** you have a problem with the age difference? And besides, he is a mature young man who is very much able to make his own decisions."

"So you **did** pop his cherry?"

That was enough. Normally the Knight was ever so patient, especially with Vi, but her attitude **pissed** him off right now and he wasn´t a morning person.  
"If you´d like to pick a fight, then don´t do so with me in my own apartment."  
He pointed to the door and took a gulp of the brew Vi had given him.

Realizing she had made a huge mistake, the Enforcer caved in. "I kissed Caitlyn."

Taric almost choked on the coffee.  
_Then why are you so bitchy._

"Well, I **almost** kissed her," the pink-haired woman corrected herself.  
_That makes more sense._

Vi recapped the last evening for him. Ezreal entered the kitchen, now fully dressed, but still quite embarrassed.

Something rare happened: the Enforcer felt guilty. She realized she had been a dick towards Taric (and Ez, too) and... it occured to her that she better made up for it.

_Be a better person... this is what Caitlyn hates you for. Change yourself. Say something nice._

Then the pink-haired woman sensed that she didn´t know what to say.  
_Huh...  
_Vi decided a straightforward apology would do best. She wasn´t good at subtlety.

"Um, Taric... I know I´m a moron. I´ve been acting quite dickly towards you - and you, too."  
She looked in Ezreal´s direction, but not meeting his eyes.  
"I should treat my best friend´s crush better than that. I´m sorry." She offered him a bro fist.  
After a while, the Explorer responded tentatively.

What the Enforcer hadn´t seen was that the other man had been gesturing to Ezreal behind her back, hastily trying to teach him how to fistbump.

"But anyway..." Vi clapped her hands and started rubbing them. "Anything planned for breakfast?"

Taric and Ezreal exchanged glances. The two weren´t sure what to think of Vi´s apology. Not to mention that he had actually planned a romantic breakfast in bed. He was a knight in shining armour, after all.  
The Knight sighed and fetched a frying pan.  
"Scrambled eggs sound okay?"

Vi nodded. "With bacon, if you have."

"Yes, of course." Taric rolled his eyes. "As always. Anyway, what are your plans for Harrowing?"  
"Party... dunno. You two wanna come with me? I promise, I will not mope about Caitlyn."

"I´m not here", Ezreal affirmed hastily.  
The other man seemed to be taken completely by surprise. "Where are you then?"  
The Explorer looked like he had given away something he shouldn´t have.  
"I am going on an expedition."  
"Oooohh, why didn´t you tell me... Where to?"  
"Demacia."

"Boring place", Vi interjected. "What are you going to explore there? Lux?" She grinned, but then she saw the expression on Ezreal´s face and her grin died away.  
_Shit. Fuck. Shitfuck._

"That was a joke", she affirmed. "Right...?" _Oh, why didn´t I just shut up. So much for changing my ways._

The situation was tense. Ezreal´s conscience-stricken face had not escaped Taric´s notice.

Vi could almost grab the suspense with her hands.  
It was uncomfortable, to say the least.  
She may have been the one to cause the situation, but it wasn´t her right to resolve it. It was just between the two.  
The Enforcer desperately looked for a way to get out.

She pretended to look at her wristwatch. "Oh, look at the time, I need to get back to work."

Taric frowned. "Didn´t you tell me you had two days off? And you don´t even have a wristwatch."

"Aaaah, well, need to check if my cupcake is alright."  
The Knight glared daggers at her.  
_Help._  
"Your scrambled eggs", he spat out between gritted teeth. "They aren´t done yet."

"I´m not that hungry anymore..."

"Yes. You. ARE."

"No, I´m not. Enjoy your eggs! Bye..." She ran out the door.

"VI!", she heard Taric yell out the door. He was furious. "EAT YOUR SCRAMBLED EGGS!"

* * *

Poor Taric. But it was tempting, so screw it.  
Vi is now Ez´ hated person No. 1.

Aaaah, so here we go after an unusually long time of not publishing. Hope it was worth it.  
Thanks for reading guys, if you have any criticism, please review.


End file.
